Viper
Viper - real name Becky Lockhart - is a hero that defends Bethsaida City. Story Becky was born in a modest family, however they were killed during one of Asaelar's attempts as sacrifice. Sheina managed to save Becky by trading part of her soul, leaving her to recover, upon which the mysterious Lapis took her in and gave her purpose by advising her to follow her now twisted and destructive impulses for greater justice. Becky thus took the name Viper. While investigating a chain of destructive criminal conflicts in the town of Bethsaida - encountering her arch-nemesis Tropia Raines and her rival and companion Penance - Viper started to uncover a vast conspiracy led by Elios in order to resurrect the powerful Asaelar. Viper did not mind much - until Asaelar started to threaten Lapis herself, upon which Viper quickly reacted. Fighting the powerful Karnaj brothers, Ingra Karnaj and Visna Karnaj, and later the immensely strong Talon Woodrow, in order to stop Asaelar's resurrection ritual, Viper trapped herself with Elios in one of his own traps, managing to borrow enough time to prevent Asaelar's ritual from happening, and succeeded, almost dying in the process. Nevertheless, she succeeded, protecting Bethsaida from harm. Appearance Viper is a black-haired, green-eyed petite, thin girl usually dressed in modest grey robes. She usually chooses to appear beneath her massive Viper Suit however, a face-concealing dark green massive costume with the head of a snake. Personality Having lost her ability to feel, unable to feel pleasurable sensations - with a few exceptions - Viper is extremely introverted and cold, acting just as a snake would. A daredevil and an adrenaline junkie, she actively searches pain and self-destruction - the only things that give her pleasure. As a result, this makes her constantly looking for thrills and violence. Despite that, Viper is tied by her own, self-imposed moral code, that prohibits her from killing others and only allows her to hurt those who have actually infringed the law. She also has several "morality pets", people whose existence matters to her and whom she seeks to help and protect - people such as Penance, Sheina and especially Lapis, with whom Viper shares a close bond. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Viper can endure a tremendous amount of punishment, due to her enhanced body system; she is extremely strong, able to break bones with her bare hands, and possesses incredible agility, all further enhanced by Lapis's Viper Suit. * Keen Intellect: Viper possesses an extremely keen deduction spirit and an ability to understand a variety of languages, martial arts, infiltration techniques and many more skills and use them at will. * Venomous Blood: Viper's blood, tainted by her constant norepinephrine flux, can be injected as a venom-like product, disorienting the enemy with a massive spike in adrenaline that can lead to a heart attack. Storylines * Viper : Origins features her as the titular heroine. Trivia * She is modeled after noir genre and grittier superheroes from comic literature, especially the likes of Batman. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is I Stand Alone by Godsmack Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Alchemy